


Tout savoir de toi

by Alaiya



Series: De Cancer en Capricorne : amis et amants [10]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, Community: 31_jours, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Sequel, UDC!verse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:38:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1524806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[UDC!verse] Certaines choses ne peuvent être vues et sues que par un seul être. Il suffit d'avoir le courage et la volonté de les accepter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tout savoir de toi

**Author's Note:**

> Jour/Thème: 22 avril – Je connais tes peurs secrètes  
> Disclaimer: Masami Kurumada  
> Note : ce petit texte s’inscrit dans l’UDC!verse en tant que séquelle à Fragments.

 

Je te regarde. Tu dors encore. Ton corps est tel que je l’ai laissé tout à l’heure, étalé à plat ventre en travers du lit de telle manière à ce que, même si j’avais envisagé de dormir, la place m’aurait manqué. Tu ronfles un peu, le visage aux trois quarts enfoui dans la pile d’oreillers que tu t’es adjugé, mais à vrai dire, ce n’est pas ça qui retient mon attention ; on n’a pas idée de dormir nu de la sorte. Je ne devrais plus m’en étonner, pourtant : après tout, ce n’est pas la première fois que tu me gratifies d’un tel spectacle et je dois me faire violence pour ne pas me rapprocher, pour ne pas prendre à pleine main l’une ou l’autre de tes fesses scandaleusement accessibles et surtout, surtout pour ne pas de nouveau entrer en toi.

Plus rien ne te retient à présent, tu l’as dit toi-même ; moi non plus, ça tombe bien. Enfin, ça tomberait mieux si j’avais la moindre petite idée de ce qui nous attend au bout de cette route. Tu n’as pas l’air de vouloir y penser, à moins que tu aies déjà… Quoi : choisi de ne pas t’arrêter ? Dans ce cas, je préfère ne pas le savoir. Parce que tu as encore le temps de changer d’avis. 

J’allume une cigarette et mon corps s’apaise tandis que je savoure la première bouffée, la meilleure. La fumée s’échappe par la fenêtre et le peu que je ne parviens pas à chasser vers l’extérieur ne suffit de toute manière pas à te masquer à ma vue. Toi, ton corps, ton dos. Comme d’habitude, la vision de ce dernier achève d’éteindre mon désir. Si tu venais à l’apprendre, tu m’en collerais une. Encore que : non, je crois que je suis trop optimiste. Tu ne dirais rien plutôt, et tu essaierais de détourner mon attention en croyant que je ne m’en apercevrais pas. 

Tu le sais depuis le temps : je n’éprouve pas de dégoût pour ce chaos que tu trimballes, ni de mépris. Seulement de la honte, et c’est déjà bien assez. On en a parlé ; tu ne m’en veux pas. J’aimerais ne pas m’en vouloir moi non plus, d’autant que tout ce que je peux ressentir à ce sujet est infiniment minable en comparaison de _ta_ réalité. 

C’est vrai, je ne sais pas où tout cela va nous mener mais au fond, je crois que je m’en fous. Parce que tu es là, avec moi, et qu’à chaque fois que je t’aime, tu en reviens un peu plus apaisé. C’est tout ce qui compte. Tu ne le sais pas – même si je crois que tu t’en doutes – mais je tiens le compte de tes cauchemars. Et si je dors lorsqu’ils arrivent, ils me réveillent toujours. Or, cela va bientôt faire deux semaines : deux semaines que tu n’en as pas eu un seul. Sans compter le reste. Alors s’il faut pour cela je prenne à chaque fois, et ton corps, et ton âme, que je t’arrache à toi-même au risque qu’un jour on finisse par se perdre tous les deux, oui, je continuerais. 

Tu ne vas pas tarder à ouvrir les yeux. A cette idée, mon cœur se serre, et je me dépêche de terminer ma cigarette. Je veux pouvoir être là, au bon moment. Un jour, ce ne sera plus utile, et je l’espère sincèrement, mais en attendant, l’idée que ce ne soit pas le cas m’est insupportable.

Tu t’étires d’abord, et je ne peux m’empêcher de me mordre les lèvres devant toi que j’ai aimé il y a moins d’une heure, avant de m’obliger à regarder ton visage, à scruter tes paupières encore fermées. Je veux voir le bleu de tes yeux et en même temps, je le redoute toujours autant. Et cette fois encore, je reçois ton regard comme un coup de poing dans le ventre. A peine une seconde, peut-être deux. Tu es perdu. Hagard. Tes yeux oscillent sans se poser nulle part, puis ils s’assombrissent sous l’effet de la peur. Celle d’être seul. 

Le jour où je l’ai découverte en toi, j’ai su qu’en vérité elle avait toujours été là, que c’était elle, sans doute, qui ce jour-là m’avait fait te tendre la main au lieu de te tourner le dos. Tu l’as bien cachée pendant toutes ces années, et j’ai fini par oublier que je l’avais déjà rencontrée. Puis tu m’as donné tout ce que tu étais : j’ai tout pris, et ta peur avec. 

J’ai froid en croisant le vide dans ton regard, même si je sais que ça ne va pas durer, qu’il va disparaître aussi vite qu’il est apparu. Je te l’avoue : je n’ai pas encore trouvé quoi faire. Pour que cette peur te lâche. Pour ne plus te voir te réveiller avec cette terreur agrippée aux tripes et dont je ne suis même pas sûr que tu aies conscience mais qui pourtant te bouffe de l’intérieur, comme tout le reste. 

Tu m’aperçois alors que je m’assieds sur le bord du lit, et tout disparaît. Je retrouve tes yeux et ton sourire, j’entends ta voix éraillée moquer mon air fatigué et ma chemise mal boutonnée, je te donne le paquet de cigarettes que tu me réclames et je me penche sur toi. Tu es sérieux tout à coup. Tu me laisser baiser tes lèvres, puis tu ouvres la bouche, tu vas dire quelque chose. Mais je te demande de te taire. 

Tu n’as pas besoin de parler. 

Je sais déjà tout.


End file.
